Jak Renroe
Jak Renroe is a thief and assassin but more importantly a blank who at one point was in service to the Inquisition. History Jak Renroe is a orphan from the Merilian sector, his mother was a know prostitute and his father was a unknown guard, Jan was found by a Adeptus Arbites officer who took him in and named him. Jan was found to be a blank in the psychic test, the Adeptus Arbites officer tried to keep it secret which she did for a few years but a accident meant records were sent all around the Imperium and Jak's record's found it's way to the Inquisition who kidnapped him at sixteen. Jak was taught everything he would need to work alongside a Inquisitor. He showed aptitude in Stealth and Xeno's biology. He was then put alongside a Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. He was sent to a world which during his time there was attacked by a Tyranid hive fleet. The rutine he was attached to was killed along with the world it's self Jak only just escaped hiding in a imperial merchants ship. Then when the ship found it's way to Cadia where Jak got off and sold off his inquisition gear keeping only a small solid slug pistol and knife. He started a life of thievery and stole food but he slept in burnt out buildings, he then was found by bribed Adeptus Arbites who said that if Jak could steal a Commissar's Hat the Adeptus Arbites would overlook the crimes Jak did. Jak took this job and succeed. Jak spent a few more years stealing until he managed to steal weapons from the guard and sell them off, then he managed to get enough money to spend on a small ship with a few rooms to store and sleep. Jak now travels the galaxy doing what he wants or taking up assignments no matter how small and petty to planetary governer wanting to plant evidence you name it Jak has probably done it. He also from time to time kills people as a assignment. Appearence Jak is six feet four inches tall he has a burn on the left side of his face from a Tyranid weapon and a large scar on his left hand. He wears a pair of black gloves and a pair of guard issue boots but can have spikes attached. He wears black trousers, shirt and trench coat with a special type of very lightweight armor called hydro-ballistic. He has a black hood and balaclava that goes over his full face and some glasses. He has a special Hadsow Guard wrist tool on both wrists. Weapons Jak has a wide array of weapons from a simple solid slug pistol to a Eldar shrunken pistol and rifle but he will often be seen wielding. A silenced auto-gun with no stock and short barrel that can fit under his coat. Two silenced auto-pistols that can fire on full automatic. A mono-molecular sword shortened to a dagger. Notable Item's he's stolen Eldar Farseer's Gem: Jak successfully snuck in to a Eldar craft world and killed a Farseer taking its Gem he ran out the only kill the Farseer. Chaos warlords helm: Jak managed to take the helm of a chaos warlords helmet while the warlord was sleeping and get out only having to kill one heretic. Ethereals staff: Jak successfully acquired a Tau ethereal staff from in the room the ethereal and body guards were in. Dark Eldars main torture weapon: Jak disgusted with this Dark Eldar's treatment stole a satchel of the Torture weapons while in the same room. Personality Jak is described to be a heartless man who leaves many allies behind unless he needs them but is also known to be friendly to poor and orphans. He is known to get very angry but is very quick thinking and regrets nothing he does but his does try his best to not kill human's and tries to save humans when ever he can. Relations Allies (Feel free to add your own) Enemies (Feel free to add your own) Quotes By: About: (Feel free to add your own) Category:Characters Category:Inquisition